


A new form of control

by Webtrinsic



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: "You peel my skin, ever so thin. I'll never be small enough."





	A new form of control

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to @Bookwormliz99, here's the eating disorder fit's you wanted. I hope you enjoy it.

You peel my skin, ever so thin. I'll never be small enough. Actively Peter purged, skipped meals, and worked himself until he passed out. His hand's shook constantly, a harder fact to hide from the world. But he managed. At first he'd purged because the memory of Mr. Stark telling him he wanted him to be better had left him in panic. His stomach turned horribly, and he'd managed to get it all out.

What he wasn't expecting was for it to feel good. Made him feel in control, gave him a reassurance that Spider-Man may be out of his control but his body wasn't. What passed his lips was his decision, it was something they couldn't stop him from doing. Even if nothing ever passed his lips again, he couldn't be stopped. 

The sight of the purged food made him smile, the burn of his muscles as he ran for hour's until he dropped. Waking ten hour's later, Peter limped home happily, falling into bed only minutes before Aunt May could bring home dinner. Figuring he was simply tired, May didn't wake him.

Silently eating her own food, and putting Peter's order in the fridge so he'd have lunch for tomorrow. 

 

\---

 

Peter slid his lunch toward's Ned, claiming, "I think I got a stomach bug or something." Ned believed him to which MJ looked over, "Make sure you don't throw up during practice today."

Peter simply nodded, it's not like he'd purge in front of anyone anyway. It'd been days since any substance had passed his lips, acid was all that was left. Later that night Peter watched the news of a plane with top-secret cargo had been robbed. He knew who'd done it, the Vulture. 

He'd warned them, warned them what was vulture's plan. They didn't head the warning, and when his phone rang he knew who it was. He didn't answer, simply rubbing his ribs through his sweatshirt. The damage had  been done, and he'd lost himself to the blissful state of an empty stomach.

Peter padded to the restroom, looking happily in the mirror at his pale face and sunken in face.  He felt accomplished. Minutes later the door was being knocked on. He cursed to himself for leaving the light's on, before checking through the peep hole. He might as well get it over with. 

Peter swung the door open, staring up at both Happy and Mr. Stark.  There faces instantly turned to worry,  but Peter didn't mind. 

"If you guys are looking for more information on the Vulture, his name is Adrian Toomes," Peter replied easily, even giving them his home address. Before trying to shut the door, only for it to get stuck on Tony's foot.

They looked surprised, and nodded Tony instantly piped up, "That's not it kid, but thank you. Are you sick?"

Peter sighed, "I'm not really supposed to open the door so you guys have to go." Tony's face hardened, while Happy sent Toomes' information out, sending men to the home. Tony easily opened the door, Peter stepping back. Physically he couldn't shut the door with them blocking it, he'd lost his strength. Most of his senses had weakened with his health. 

The two stepped in, Peter awkwardly hugging himself close in his hoodie. A wave of nausea overcoming him, but he'd gotten used to the feeling. It was a reminder he was doing well. Tony situated himself quite leisurely on the couch, Happy awkwardly standing near the door. Patting the seat next to him, Tony expected him to listen but Peter meandered to the kitchen.

It was odd being surrounded by food when none had been in his body for so long, he almost laughed but now wasn't the time. Opening the fridge was tough, had he really gotten so weak? Luckily the two hadn't noticed his small struggle, as Peter reached for the water bottle. Peter then decided against it, he wouldn't be able to open it. He closed the fridge, looking back over at the two men.

"I thought you stopped being Spider-Man, how did you know Vulture's information?" Happy asked suddenly, Tony's eyes widened at the question. 

"Yeah, he turned out to be my date's dad." Peter admitted blandly, "I texted it to you, but well you blocked my number." 

Happy was about to apologize until Peter spoke up, "He also figured out I was Spider-Man." Peter sneezed then, his head screaming in protest at the quick movement. Tony stood then, "He knows?"

"You do realize I texted you guys not even like an hour ago saying what was going to happen," Peter asked, before shrugging, "Kinda the reason I realized you guys blocked my number."

A buzz broke the silence, Happy looked up at the two, "They got him."

"Well I'm going to head to bed, you guys can let yourselves out." Peter called, already walking toward's his bedroom. 

"Kid, we really need to talk." Tony stood, walking over to Peter. 

"There's nothing to talk about," Peter argued, reaching for the door, the long hoodie covering his hand's. Tony reached for Peter, catching his wrist. Peter went to pull away, but he didn't have the strength. Tony's face fell, instantly going to pull Peter's hand through the sleeve of his hoodie. 

Peter yanked back, nearly falling backward's, though Tony caught him. Only confirming how thin Peter was. Looking down, Peter avoided Tony's glare. Tony took Peter by surprise, he lifted him up easily. Far to easily. Happy looked over worriedly at the two.

"Peter," Tony sounded mortified, Peter tried to push him away but he didn't have the energy. Submitting to Tony's hold, Peter let himself be set down on Tony's lap on the couch. Tony carefully lifting Peter's sweatshirt to examine the damage. Tears pricked at his eyes, Peter was far to thin. His rib's protruding, Peter's head hung. 

Happy looked on worriedly, Tony's now trembling hand's dropped the material. And he sobbed into the boy's hair, hugging Peter's frame closely to his own. Tony locked away in the recesses of his mind, rocking the child back and forth. Hoping his arms would protect the boy from everything in the world. 

That was until the door opened, and Aunt May stepped in. Tony didn't break from his daze, still sobbing and keeping Peter pressed against him.

She went to say something, but she had nothing to say, making her look up hopelessly at Happy. Happy nodded toward's the scene, her eyes noticing Peter's slightly racked up sweatshirt his hip bone so obvious against the pale skin. She shook her head horrified, before dropping to her knees into her own fit of sobs.

Peter shook, had he lost control? But Tony was hugging him, crying into his hair and holding him as if he'd be pulled away. He'd never felt safer. Never felt more cared for. He'd always wanted this, wanted to be appreciated by his idol. He'd let him down, but no, now he being held as if he was the most important thing in the universe.

Tony Stark cared for him. Enough to sob at his self-destructive ways. It was enough to throw Peter into his own fit of sob's, bony arm's desperately trying to hug Tony back with just as much enthusiasm. A repeated litany of, "I'm sorry baby boy," falling from Tony's lips; his finger's threading into Peter's hair and holding him against his collar-bone.

A mantra rang throughout Tony's head, _protect him, protect him, this is your fault, fix it, fix it. Your kid, your kid, your responsibility, your responsibility._

 God Peter was not of his own kin, but he'd believed he could be. He didn't know when he'd started to associate Peter this way, but those months of ignoring those big brown eyes that he often mistaken as something that could be his own had hurt. Those moment's made him feel like Howard. Made him berate himself for hurting Peter in such a way.

God he'd fix this. He'd personally watch over Peter's recovery, he'd make Peter an avenger. He'd legally adopt him if Peter wanted. May scrambled over, squatting beside the sobbing pair. Her hand rubbing Peter's back, Happy watched with watery eyes not knowing what to do.

Hour's passed, Tony's hold on Peter unfaltering when May tried to examine Peter herself. Her eyes filled of fury, but she couldn't meet Tony's gaze. His face was still buried in Peter's hair, and Peter made no move to let go of his weak hold on the billionaire either. 

 

\---

 

Peter woke carefully in the white cotton sheet's of his room in the Avenger's facility, a yawn being pulled from his sleepy form. Before he exited his room, deciding to creep up on Tony as he made his coffee.  Crawling amongst the ceiling, Peter dropped on top of the counter in front of Tony.

 

"Morning dad!"


End file.
